Unis-toi à moi
by Eldalote Telemmait
Summary: Chine subit des mutations au sein de son régime politique, son boss l'envoie demander de l'aide auprès de son voisin. Il y trouvera plus que du soutien et découvrira ce que cache URSS derrière son pouvoir d'intimidation.


Bonjour tout le monde,

Je poste un pur lemon sur mon OTP, à savoir le Russie/Chine. Depuis que je les ai découverts, ça me trotte dans la tête. Et comme toutes les idées que j'ai : il faut que je les mette par écrit.

J'ai tarabiscoté leur rapprochement, mais au final je pense que ça coïncide pas mal avec leur histoire.

Je remercie **Blackstaff14** pour son travail de bêta-lectrice, ses remarques étaient judicieuses et terriblement amusantes. Surtout qu'elle a dû supporter l'image de Yao avec Ivan alors… Elle mérite un cookie à la Vodka (oui ce n'est sûrement pas bon mais ça a le mérite d'être original).

_Pour note_ : je pense m'attaquer au _Bad Touch Trio_ par la suite (autre obsession hetalienne).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

. . .

**Unis-toi à moi**

. . .

* * *

**_Période entre deux guerres_**

.

En ce moment tout va mal pour Chine : il se voit tiraillé entre révolution et émergence de réforme. Ayant subi d'innombrables émeutes internes, il est à bout, fatigué. Son nouveau statut le déboussole un peu. Jusqu'à présent, ses diverses dynasties guidaient sa politique, or dans ce cas présent, un renouveau le contraint à revoir ses positions.

Chine vient de se faire communiste et il ne maîtrise absolument pas ces nouvelles doctrines. Pour l'aider, son boss le somme d'aller voir son voisin l'Union Soviétique afin de lui donner plus de puissance armée.

Ce n'est pas que cette idée lui plaise, au contraire. Yao préfère vivre en autarcie depuis sa naissance, mais voilà, les temps changent. Mieux vaut s'allier à une nation puissante que de se désagréger en maintes émeutes sanguinolentes. Pour son propre bien, il met ses réserves de côté et se prépare à aller voir le soviétique. Non sans appréhension soyons clair, car l'oriental ne connaît que trop bien la réputation de l'autre.

* * *

Une fois ses affaires en cours en ordre, la nation ancestrale se rend dans les terres glacées de son homologue. Habillé dans la pure tradition chinoise, il porte un hanfu _(1)_ de couleur pourpre agrémenté de liserais dorés sur l'encolure et les emmanchures. Une large obi _(2)_ grenat cercle sa taille fine, le tout rehaussé d'une barrette dorée sertie de perles, maintenant une mèche haute dans une coiffure structurée. Les apparences sont importantes pour une entrevue diplomatique, Yao veut faire bonne impression. Même si son futur partenaire n'est autre qu'un gigantesque rouleau compresseur qui engloutit toutes les nations sur son chemin. Et c'est avec la peur au ventre qu'il frappe contre le heurtoir en forme d'aigle bicéphale, vestige d'une époque révolue. Trois coups. Rien. Personne ne vient ouvrir. Se questionnant sur l'absence de réponse, le chinois recommence en claquant un tant soit peu des dents. Au bout de trois autres coups, quelqu'un vient lui ouvrir en tremblant.

— _Zǎo ān_, je viens voir Ivan Brajinsky. Je suis le représentant de la République populaire de Chine. Je suis en visite diplomatique.

— Oui, oui ! Nous vous attendions, répond un jeune homme brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

Son air apeuré ne présage rien de bon, se dit Yao.

L'autre le fait entrer et le conduit jusqu'à un salon imposant. En traversant le hall et les couloirs de cette vaste demeure, l'oriental se demande jusqu'où ira la folie des grandeurs de son voisin bolchevique.

Une fois installé sur une méridienne crème, le subalterne le laisse seul en attendant la venue du terrible Ivan. Pendant ce laps de temps, la vieille nation a le loisir de se faire des mauvais films, noirs de préférence. Ses entrevues avec URSS n'ont jamais été très bonnes, comme celles qu'il entretient avec les autres. Cela fait longtemps que la première convoite la sagesse et les compétences de la deuxième. Chine est sur le continent depuis tellement de siècles… Sa sagacité n'est plus à démontrer, pas plus que son charme outrancièrement enjôleur. Car sans même s'en rendre compte, Yao détient la beauté exotique de ses origines, intriguant le nordique.

Ses pensées sont coupées par l'entrée calme mais remarquée de son hôte. Ivan apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, formant une ombre inquiétante sur son passage. Lui aussi a troqué son accoutrement habituel pour un uniforme plus réglementaire. Son long manteau noir touche presque le sol. Des épaulettes dorées dépassent des côtés. Au lieu de son éternelle écharpe claire, une rouge est enroulée autour de son cou. À gauche, au niveau de sa poitrine, toute une ribambelle de décorations honorifiques trône, indiquant sa suprématie. Il impressionne encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Yao déglutit difficilement mais ne monte rien de son trouble.

Soudain, le visage impavide du grand russe se détend et un sourire enfantin s'esquisse sur ses lèvres. Il plisse les yeux et déclare.

— Je suis si heureux de te recevoir. Alors comme ça tu te décides à demander mon aide. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? La peur de la défaite ? De l'inconnu ?

Yao se contente d'écarquiller les yeux parce que clairement il ne discerne pas vraiment les propos venimeux d'Ivan sous cette couche d'affabilité.

Est-ce feint ?

Pourtant, son attitude bienveillante n'induit pas de méchanceté. Bref, le brun se ressaisit et répond calmement.

— Je suis ici effectivement pour te demander de l'aide et…

Ivan le coupe en s'approchant et en écartant ses bras.

— Ne parlons pas de ça pour le moment, veux-tu ! Sois tranquille mon ami, je veillerais sur toi, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du chinois d'un ton enjoué.

Tout en enlaçant son « nouvel ami », le grand blond cendré murmure à son oreille.

— Si tu veux, je pourrais te prêter mon bâton magique. Il résout tous les problèmes.

— Euh non merci ça ira, je m'en passerais, aru. Garde-le !

_Surtout éloigné de moi_, songe-t-il.

Ivan s'écarte en affichant une mine ravie.

— Suis-moi, nous allons passer à table. Mais peut-être qu'avant tu souhaites te détendre dans la chambre que je t'ai préparé ? Elle se situe à côté de la mienne.

— Il ne fallait pas te donner toute cette peine, voyons.

Quand il observe son homonyme, Yao distingue un éclat somme tout étrange luire dans les iris amarantes. Comme… Comme de la sincérité ?

Se pourrait-il qu'Ivan veuille réellement le protéger ?

Cependant, le chinois se retrouve seul pour se reposer. Il devra résider quelques temps chez son nouveau partenaire. Tout en visitant sa chambre, le brun soupire de nostalgie. La végétation luxuriante de ses terres lui manque déjà.

Yao n'aime pas le changement brutal, pourtant il ne peut faire autrement que de s'associer pour sa survie. Les autres nations n'apportent que des tourments, la preuve en est de cette période chaotique. Avant il se suffisait à lui-même, avant tout était différent, bien mieux.

* * *

Au cours du repas, l'atmosphère reste tendue. Ivan discute peu, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très loquace. Mais durant le déroulement de la conversation, ses améthystes ne quittent pas un seul instant les pépites pralinées du chinois. Ce dernier sent une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules frêles. Les semaines à venir vont être difficiles à gérer.

A chaque fin de phrase, il s'attend à une remarque voilée du géant. Rien ne vient. Pas une proposition de s'unir, pas un mot exprimant son désir, _nada_. Cette attitude polie, tracasse l'ancienne nation. Sur ses gardes, il part se coucher.

Dans son lit aussi, il reste aux aguets du moindre bruit. Espionnant les alentours, surveillant du coin de l'oreille chaque pas provenant du couloir. Blotti sous ses couvertures, le brun s'angoisse de voir débouler le russe à tout moment, arme en main. Encore une fois, ses peurs sont sans fondement, sa nuit se passe le plus simplement du monde.

~ooOOoo~

Les jours et semaines suivantes sont synonyme de dur labeur, encore et encore. Yao doit combler sa méconnaissance, alors Ivan l'instruit sur son mouvement. Les principes qui régissent son nouveau régime, l'entraîne avec les nouvelles armes qu'il lui donne…

En prime, le chinois doit faire face aux intempéries de ce territoire hostile, s'acclimatant fort difficilement aux températures négatives et à la neige. Elles le glacent de tout son être, car même l'épaisseur des vêtements n'empêche pas le froid cinglant de battre sa peau safranée.

Jamais Ivan ne tente quoi que se soit. A part de poser sur son confrère un regard protecteur. Peut être y-a-t-il aussi un peu de possessivité ?

Soit, passons, Yao ne veut pas commencer sur de mauvaises bases. Pudique, il n'en touche pas mot.

* * *

Les discussions s'étoffent un peu plus. Au bout de six mois de cohabitation, les deux nations se connaissent plus intimement.

Yao est presque prêt à prendre les clefs de son avenir en main. Encore quelques détails à peaufiner et il rentrera chez lui. Enfin. A l'abri dans sa jungle dense, avec ses habitants si fascinants. Ce qui inclut les pandas et les tigres, animaux sacrés pour lui. A vrai dire, ils lui manquent depuis qu'il est seul dans sa maison, sans ses protégés à bichonner. Sans s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur le vide de sa vie, le chinois part se prélasser dans un bain bouillant. Une fois les domestiques partis, il se laisse aller dans le baquet en bois en se passant de l'eau chaude sur le visage. La pluie fine que procurent les gouttelettes, apporte chaleur et bien être. Ici plus qu'ailleurs il en a grandement besoin. Son corps se délasse, détendant ses muscles engourdis et transits de froid. Cela apaise la fatigue de fin de journée. En sortant de la pièce, le chinois enfile un de ses kimonos pour être à l'aise, sa stature fluette lui confère une impression de fragilité, chose qu'il n'est absolument pas. Yao a encaissé beaucoup de coups, de batailles, de rebellions depuis ces siècles passés : comme le roseau il plie mais ne rompt pas. Sa force est intérieure, terriblement solide.

Soudain, en passant le pas de la porte, Yao se fige dans une attitude interdite. Sur son lit, assis, Ivan l'attendant sûrement à la sortie du bain. Pour lui tout semble normal. S'imposer dans l'intimité de sa chambre ne le gêne pas plus que ça, au contraire, le russe s'en amuse. Son regard brille de malice même si son visage demeure stoïque comme d'habitude.

Il déclare d'un ton ingénu.

— Tu t'es bien détendu, Yao ? On dirait que tu te fais au climat de mon pays, peut-être que tu pourrais rester encore un peu, si tu le souhaites.

Un ange passe… Puis deux… Au bout de quelques secondes, le chinois reprend le cours de ses esprits. Il n'en revient pas de celle là !

Entre embarras et offuscation, il ne sait plus vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Alors il choisit la seule qu'il juge judicieuse : la colère.

— Que te prend-il de venir ici à cette heure tardive ? C'est privé, je te prierais de sortir de ma chambre. Cela ne se fait pas enfin ! Ce n'est pas très convenable.

Tout en se levant, Ivan plonge ses kunzites dans les prunelles noisettes de son vis-à-vis. Son sourire se rétracte, la trame de son visage se durcit. L'angélique argenté n'existe plus.

— Je suis chez moi ici, je te loge, te nourris, t'instruis, t'arme, t'entraîne, te soutiens. Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais être plus souple ?

— Tu veux insinuer quoi par là ?

— Tu m'es redevable.

Le mot cingle comme un coup de fouet sur la conscience de Yao. A cet instant précis, il a bien peur de comprendre…

Avec un mouvement de recul, le plus âgé prononce sèchement.

— Alors c'est bien ça… Tu attends une contrepartie… Je ne suis pas prêt à te la donner. Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher, hein, aru ?

Ivan effectue deux pas en avant, obligeant la seconde nation à en faire deux en arrière.

— Quoi donc ?

— Et bien… Ce que tu fais tout le temps et avec tout le monde ! De l'intimidation ! J'ai horreur de cette attitude. Ne la pratique pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas influençable comme les autres.

— Oh non tu ne l'es pas et c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi. Tu gardes ton caractère mais pourtant tu t'es rangé de mon côté… Mon Yao, tu es avec moi pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

— Je ne le veux pas ! crie le chinois en barrant le geste qu'effectue son interlocuteur en essayant de lui toucher la joue. Cesse de me tourner autour comme un vautour. Oui, je suis chez toi, et oui, je le fais pour mon peuple, mais cela ne te donne pas tous les droits. Je ne suis pas comme tes serviteurs que tu brimes constamment ! Tu es trop tyrannique. Comportes-toi en nation civilisée pour une fois, ça changera !

Les mots dépassent la frontière de la convenance, à ce stade, l'oriental ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il dit. Seul compte son attitude défensive, pour se protéger de l'attaque sournoise de son hôte, pour préserver son libre arbitre.

D'un geste leste, Ivan se saisit du bras tendu et le maintient par une forte pression. Ses grands doigts serrent la peau tendre de toutes ses forces. L'expression de révolte qu'affiche Yao lui plaît plus que de raison. Dans ses yeux sombres en forme de croissant de lune, se loge une détermination sans borne. Le chinois est d'une incroyable beauté. Beauté sauvage, que la force ne peut briser. Même en position de « faiblesse », l'ancienne nation garde sa fierté. Seulement, le dédain qu'il lit dans les yeux de son opposant lui fait mal.

* * *

L'immense nation ne fléchit pas, il se rapproche au plus près de l'autre pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres.

— Je suis si atroce que ça, hein ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je suis ce que je suis ? Toi aussi, tu ne regardes que les apparences. Tu m'es redevable de plus de choses que tu ne le crois. As-tu oublié qu'à une époque lointaine, tes descendants m'ont opprimé ? L'as-tu occulté de ton esprit ça ?

Yao cligne des yeux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ce coup de massue que lui attribue son voisin l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux sur ses propres failles. Puis il baisse la tête, trahissant sa honte à cet instant précis.

Ivan dit vrai, malheureusement. La Chine n'est pas exempt de bassesses et d'atrocités. Tout le monde possède son lot d'horreurs, surtout en temps de guerre. Il tente de s'échapper de la poigne de fer sans y parvenir.

— Lâche-moi, aru ! Tu comptes me faire quoi ?

— As-tu peur, mon petit panda ? questionne le russe d'un ton particulièrement sérieux, en le secouant au passage. Tu veux voir ce que tes ancêtres m'ont fait ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je reste méfiant constamment ?

En guise de réponse, Yao hoche la tête de gauche à droite en fermant les yeux.

— Non !

Sa réponse se fracasse dans une intonation rauque.

Non, il ne veut pas se confronter à Ivan, plutôt à ses blessures. Cela le renverrait aux siennes par la même occasion.

— Regarde-moi ! le somme URSS. Tu n'es pas tout blanc, ton peuple ne l'est pas !

D'un mouvement énergique, sa main arrache son écharpe, dévoilant un bandage autour de son cou. L'autre délaisse sa prise pour défaire un à un les pansements. Ce que voit Yao dépasse ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Des marques dépigmentées s'impriment sur la surface de la peau pâle : de multiples points suivis de traits fins tatouent le cou d'Ivan, traces de barbelés ou cordages acérés. Le chinois reste coi, porte sa main devant sa bouche afin de réprimer un haut-le-cœur. Personne ne sait ce qu'il se cache sous l'écharpe du soviétique, son secret est bien gardé, tout comme ses fêlures. Pourtant ce soir, elles sont divulguées sous ses yeux.

A lui, pourquoi ?

— Tu veux me culpabiliser Ivan ? Tu réussis très bien, je te rassure. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à subir de tels sévisses mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler ces hordes barbares ! Moi-même, j'étais totalement dépassé et blessé.

— Certes, mais ne me méprise pas de ton air hautain ! J'ai appris à me défendre seul, à braver mes ennemis seul, à me relever de mes ecchymoses ainsi qu'à lutter pour ma survie. Moi, je n'ai fait que m'adapter à ce milieu hostile et aux hordes qui venaient de chez toi. Alors, ne viens pas me faire la morale ou que sais-je ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, petit panda.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! crache le brun à bout de nerf.

Il en faut énormément pour que le calme Yao perde son sang froid, malencontreusement, face au russe sa sagesse s'effrite au fur et à mesure que son abjection ressurgit. Sans réfléchir à son acte, il se jette sur Ivan et le pousse de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Son corps s'écrase sur le torse ferme du blond cendré, ses mains emprisonnant les poignets adverses. Aussi près l'un de l'autre, les souffles s'entremêlent et buttent contre le visage de chaque. Ils s'observent des minutes entières, n'osant pas troubler cette atmosphère particulière.

* * *

Dans la tête d'URSS, tout se bouscule. Sur lui, repose celui qu'il convoite depuis longtemps, s'offrant presque mais émettant une réserve. Son allure gracile, son savoir ancestral, son teint cuprique, son regard mystérieux… Personne ne peut apprivoiser Chine, ce défi plaît à Ivan. Posséder ce corps agile sous ses doigts calleux, sentir le toucher de cette peau lisse, approcher l'aura puissante de cette nation… Tout concorde pour faire perdre la tête à l'argenté. En outre, Yao possède des caractéristiques physionomiques avec ce mongol qui jadis l'opprima. Car même si Ivan vécut une longue période de captivité, une affection s'exprima aussi pour ce personnage atypique. Et le chinois détient cette part d'exotisme qui ravive ses sens. Sans se l'expliquer, il est attiré par le brun, ce désir s'accroît plus en ce moment, maintenant qu'il sent le parfum fleuri de son espéré lui chatouiller le nez. Ses cheveux défaits pendent sur les joues du russe, provoquant une bien belle sensation. Toute en légèreté.

Yeux dans les yeux, aucun des protagonistes ne bougent. De son côté, « le dominant » contemple l'âme d'Ivan. Car dans ses lacs parmes, flotte une compassion s'opposant à une dureté sans pareille. Cette nation demeure méconnue des autres et tout comme lui, une solitude le sépare de leurs homologues.

Incompris, immenses, puissants et meurtris. Voilà à quoi se résument URSS et République populaire de Chine.

Antagonismes complets mais terriblement complémentaires.

La main cuivrée se pose délicatement sur le cou tâché de cicatrices et en redessine les contours, explorant les dénivelés et la rugosité des sillons blancs. Ses doigts s'attardent sur les dessins en les gratifiant de volutes imaginaires, sous les soupirs bruyants du « soumis ». Sous son poids, Yao commence de sentir l'émotion qu'il fait naître à son confrère. Une bosse indique que le blond platine apprécie cette marque d'intérêt.

D'ailleurs pourquoi le chinois agit ainsi ?

Probablement parce que leur situation est à peu près similaire, parce que la nation soviétique a les atouts nécessaires pour guider Chine vers un autre monde… Un monde ouvert sur les autres nations, et qu'à deux on est plus fort qu'isolé. Aussi à cause de ce désir refoulé qui s'exprime maintenant.

Oui, Ivan est touchant à sa manière. La culpabilité de l'ancienne nation n'y est pour rien. Son acolyte est tout simplement renversant de charisme, de cela il en reste convaincu. Approchant doucement son visage, Yao s'arrête, caresse du revers de sa main la joue blême et se hisse jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se déposent sur celles du grand russe qui se laisse faire sans protester évidement. Depuis le temps qu'il attend ce moment, ce serait idiot de tout gâcher. Il ferme ses paupières pour apprécier le baiser, le premier, aussi doux qu'une brise légère passant sur les steppes balayées par un pâle soleil. Le chinois presse ses lèvres et savoure le goût brûlant d'éthanol imbibé sur la bouche du russe. Le baiser aérien se fait plus pressant, les bouches se picorent de-ci, de-là, se découvrant à tâtons. Yao se surprend à aimer ce contact, il parcourt les lèvres d'Ivan sans se lasser. Puis, sa faim augmente, alors il mordille un pétale de chair donnant l'accès à son intimité. Tous deux s'engouffrent dans le plaisir de l'inconnu en s'échangeant un long baiser langoureux où les langues se joignent enfin pour valser ensemble.

Les mains se font plus aventureuses, explorant un terrain de jeu inconnu. En même temps qu'ils s'embrassent, les caresses sont plus précises, se posant sur les rondeurs exquises. Ivan passe sa main le long du dos de son nouvel amant, appuyant de plus en plus sa pression tandis qu'il écarte un peu les jambes pour accueillir le chinois. Qui se colle au plus près du buste puissant. Ses doigts ténus effleurent ce qu'ils découvrent : une épaule, un bras, des pectoraux, les hanches. Puis, ils s'agrippent à cette partie sans se résoudre à s'en aller. Pendant tout ce temps les baisers d'amoureux s'intensifient, à présent les soupirs se fondent dans des râles contenus. Yao a du mal à contenir les gémissements qui veulent s'échapper de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, car il sent sur ses fesses les viles caresses du russe. Perfide tentateur… Ce dernier n'hésite pas à appuyer sur ces dunes rondes pour se procurer un nouveau plaisir en sentant le corps du chinois se presser contre son aine. Sa main remonte en haut, sur le col du kimono et le dénude petit à petit. La peau douce du brun s'exhibe devant lui, dorénavant il touche à loisir les trésors de l'Orient. L'habit glisse en même temps que la main d'Ivan coule sur l'échine.

Yao se redresse fièrement, sur son visage se lit le triomphe d'avoir vaincu une nation comme celle-là – qui ressent exactement la même chose. Mutin, le brun se mord la lèvre inférieure, la faisant rouler entre ses dents et se déshabille. Les pans du kimono chutent en bas de ses reins, dévoilant sa nudité complète. Ivan lève la tête pour contempler cette vue imprenable sur la perfection de Chine. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de Yao, puis les remontent sur le ventre plat. Les nations respectives finissent d'enlever les habits encombrants dans un élan d'impatience, car l'oriental aussi n'en peut plus d'attendre. Son envie cingle son bas ventre en lui laissant des traces cuisantes qui s'étendent dans le reste de son corps. Il n'y tient plus, tout comme Russie.

A bout tous les deux, ils reprennent leurs préliminaires sans cesser de se dévorer à perdre haleine. Maintenant, Yao s'autorise à exprimer ses émotions en geignant de bonheur puisqu'à présent les doigts de son amant explorent la surface de ses fesses, s'enfouissant à la lisière de son intimité. Il se frotte sans pudeur sur la masculinité du grand blond cendré, oubliant toute morale. Car après tout, qui est-il pour décider de ce qui est bien ou mal ? Personne.

* * *

Le chinois se fiche de tout d'ailleurs en ce moment, seul sa personne compte, tout comme l'être qui se trouve en dessous de lui. Renversement de situation. Ivan plie un genou et d'une impulsion soudaine, bascule Yao en position inférieure, s'allongeant sur lui de tout son long. Sa bouche dévore tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage et descend dangereusement vers la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie… Tandis que le principal intéressé chiffonne les draps en sentant la langue taquine s'insinuer dans son nombril et couvrir son bas ventre. Rien n'arrête le soviétique car enfin le beau Yao supplie entre ses bras, se tortille de plaisir. Ivan s'intéresse à la stèle de chair qui se dresse devant ses yeux gourmands. D'une poigne habile, il s'évertue à la caresser doucement. Atrocement lentement pour infliger de somptueuses tortures à sa victime consentante. Sous ses pulpes, il sent Yao vibrer comme jamais, d'ailleurs son bassin se cambre afin de rechercher plus de sensations.

C'est indescriptible ce qui se passe entre eux, mais une osmose naît en cet instant. Les gémissements s'amplifient. Qui aurait cru que le si discret chinois puisse crier tel un animal en chaleur ? Ivan se pourlèche les lèvres. Il mange des yeux son amant qui se transforme en être diaboliquement sensuel.

Tout en se penchant au dessus de son visage, le grand blond cendré prononce.

— Crie pour moi Yao.

Et sa main se fait plus perfide en accélérant les mouvements de va et vient. Le brun semble à bout, alors d'un coup la nation dominatrice arrête tout. Son sourire angélique s'étire de part et d'autre de son visage.

— Crie pour moi Yao, plus fort, dit-il en enserrant le cou délicat de son partenaire.

Ce dernier ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive !

Pourquoi le russe perd-il la tête ? Veut-il l'assassiner ?

L'air lui manque. Son souffle se bloque dans sa trachée. Il manque de s'asphyxier. Et toujours l'autre serre de plus en plus fort. Alors, le brun pose ses mains sur les traîtresses pour les dégager sans y parvenir.

— Tu es encore plus beau en proie à la douleur. Yao, ton visage ressemble au soleil couchant, sanglant comme un ciel crépusculaire. Tu vas souffrir comme moi, nous serons à égalité.

Cette fois-ci, Ivan va trop loin, Yao suffoque, ses râles prouvent qu'il a mal. Au bord de l'évanouissement, le soviétique les retire. Aussitôt, la victime se rassoit en toussant, expectorant tout en se tenant le cou.

— Tu es malade ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

— Je voulais juste voir ton visage se tordre sous la douleur. Ce n'est rien, maintenant tout va bien.

Ivan caresse la chevelure chocolatée comme si de rien n'était. Son ambiguïté atteint vraiment les frontières de la démence, personne ne parvient à le percer à jour. Pourtant, Yao croit comprendre où son nouvel amant veut en venir. Alors comme pour le rassurer, il prend le visage pâle dans ses mains et intime un rapprochement. Leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser passionnel où la raison n'a plus ses droits. Les corps se laissent tomber sur le matelas qui émet un bruit de grincement. Ces bruits sont rejoints par d'autres quand les amants se meuvent l'un contre l'autre pour s'exciter encore plus.

Le chinois bascule sa tête en arrière en sentant le sexe de son partenaire frotter contre le sien. Ce prélude amoureux le renverse, littéralement. Leur valse se stoppe quand Ivan fond droit sur l'attribut oriental pour le couvrir de sa bouche. Sans alerte, cette dernière emprisonne le membre gorgé d'envie, il est trop empressé pour les caresses délicates. Au lieu de ça, il s'applique à le cajoler tantôt en utilisant sa langue qu'il passe sur toute la longueur, tantôt en l'aspirant avidement. Son amant possède une saveur divine, Ivan ne se lasse pas de la déguster. Sa caresse buccale dure un long moment qui amène Yao au bord de la jouissance. Avant que sa délivrance n'arrive, le premier s'écarte malignement en se mettant sur ses genoux. D'un geste brusque, il ramène le bassin de son amant sur ses cuisses et lui écarte les siennes.

* * *

Le moment est arrivé, les deux nations impressionnantes vont ne former qu'un seul bloc, joint pour un futur qu'ils ne connaissent pas d'avance.

Yao n'épouse pas que la stratégie d'Ivan, mais également ses idéaux et ses ambitions. De surcroît, il sait que dorénavant son pays sera protégé par l'armée de son nouveau compagnon.

Le blondin lèche ses doigts un à un pour les humidifier, la suite va se corser… Se préparant au pire comme au meilleur, Yao se contracte malgré sa volonté. Oh, ce n'est plus un candide en la matière, seulement c'est bien la première fois qu'il va ne faire qu'un avec le soviétique. Normal de s'inquiéter quant aux événements à venir.

— Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir, mon panda. Tu verras, tu vas aimer le charme slave. Je te le promets, apprend Ivan d'un ton suave.

Tout doucement, il introduit un doigt dans l'étroitesse du chinois qui pousse un cri plaintif tout en se mordant le poignet.

— Tu as mal ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera vite.

Suivi d'un deuxième après quelques secondes de battement. Avec autant de précautions que la première étape, Ivan les bouge sensiblement. Au début, cela provoque des grimaces à Yao qui se détend peu à peu. La cadence augmente et lui arrache des gémissements de pur plaisir, de plus en plus sonores. Ces sons plaisent énormément au russe qui cherche à les extirper comme des notes de musique. Même quand son Yao jouit, se dégage de son être quelque chose de magnifique, d'intolérable sensualité. Ce qui n'arrange pas son état mental fébrile…

Une fois qu'il juge son partenaire bien préparé, Ivan s'introduit dans un mouvement de hanche souple au fond de lui. Ce dernier secoue sa tête sur son oreiller, ce qui traduit son emportement, en s'égosillant au passage. La hampe dure du russe le martèle avec toujours plus d'ardeur, encore et encore. Les ondes de plaisir se propagent dans son corps entièrement. Là, il n'est plus maître de ses émotions. Le bassin du brun se rapproche de celui du blond, qui le cogne avec vigueur. Ils se joignent, puis s'éloignent pour se heurter plus fortement. Ivan se penche plus vers Yao, poings de chaque côté du matelas. Il s'enfonce dans un océan vertigineux de vice et entraîne le prude chinois dans sa chute.

Par Svarog _(3),_ que c'est bon !

Ensemble, ils redécouvrent les plaisirs de la chair. C'est une profusion de caresses, d'élans passionnés et d'embrassades qui se poursuit une bonne partie de la nuit. Arrivé à son paroxysme – et ne pouvant plus tenir le rythme – Ivan se délivre dans le corps en transe de son soupirant en rugissant. Pour tomber comme une masse sur le torse gracile. Cependant, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il offre à Yao un formidable orgasme.

Repus de plaisir, les deux nations s'endorment blotties l'une contre l'autre.

~ooOOoo~

Au petit matin, Yao est réveillé par des bruits étranges… Des petits ronflements lui indiquent qu'il ne se trouve pas seul dans son lit. Sans avoir oublié les événements torrides de la veille, il se remémore les instants dépravés qu'il vécut. Une petite teinte rosée lui colore les joues. Rien de bien méchant. Autour de sa taille, un grand bras s'enroule, lui tenant chaud.

Oui, dans ce pays glacé, le chinois se sent bien, au chaud, couvé par l'attention de son hôte. Sans le voir venir, le brun voit apparaître le visage du grand russe au dessus de lui, souriant angéliquement. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux et contemple son adoré qui ne tente pas de s'échapper. Au contraire, on dirait qu'il attend quelque chose.

Ivan attrape une mèche pralinée et l'entortille entre ses doigts.

— Tu vois Yao… Je savais bien que tu t'unirais à moi.

— Ne t'en vante pas, aru, répond la nation ancestrale faussement vexée.

— J'aime quand tu boudes mon panda… rit Ivan.

Sa légèreté est très touchante. Évidement, Yao se laisse avoir et fond devant cet air ingénu qu'affiche son amant.

Ce dernier dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour, petit panda. Alors, tu décides de rester encore un peu chez moi ? Ou es-tu décidé à regagner ta demeure ?

Yao souffle et prend le temps de répondre, faisant durer le suspense.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris à tes préceptes. Puisque nous sommes unis, il faudrait que j'étudie tes coutumes maintenant, ce serait la moindre des choses…

— Quelle bonne idée ! Je vais en faire de même, c'est toi qui m'apprendras à connaître les tiennes maintenant. Mais pour l'heure, je vais faire apporter le petit déjeuner, nous mangerons au lit. Je trouve que tu n'as pas assimilé toutes les positions de l'entraînement d'hier… souligne de façon malicieuse Ivan tout en rabattant la couette sur eux.

Le séjour de Yao n'est pas si terrifiant que cela, l'inconnu peut apporter du bon parfois, tout comme les changements. Et puis, son boss lui a bien dicté de s'ouvrir aux autres, non ? C'est bien ce qu'il fait avec son voisin.

**FIN**

* * *

Lexique :

(1) Kimono traditionnel chinois comme japonais.

(2) large ceinture servant à maintenir les habits traditionnels fermés.

NdA :

Les armoiries de l'Union soviétique représentant l'aigle bicéphale fut utilisée jusqu'en 1917, après elle fut remplacée par l'emblème de la faux et du marteau. J'ai voulu néanmoins la prendre comme souvenir de l'époque de l'ère impériale.

_Zǎo ān _: Bonjour (très recherché).

(3) Dieu du ciel d'origine slave, avant le christianisme.


End file.
